Aidori Drabbles
by PucePanda
Summary: CH. 3: Yuuki stuck her head through the door. "Uh, guys? You've been fighting for the past hour...can you PLEASE make up now?" Drabbles featuring a genius vampire and a mature human. [Aidou x Yori]
1. Fiction

Fiction

* * *

Aidou stifled a sob, his eyes widening in sadness.

"It's unfair," he choked out, "it's unfair. It's unfair! This shouldn't have happened!"

Yori stuck her head through the blonde's bedroom door, facing him with an annoyed gaze.

"Aidou, you've been whining all day and it's becoming increasingly bothersome. What's the problem?"

The said boy turned to face her, pouting like a puppy which just lost its favorite toy. "I was reading a manga about this human girl and vampire who fell in love. They were so strong, not minding what everyone said about their relationship. But do you know what happened in the end? The girl refused to be turned into a vampire! And she freaking died of old age! While the boy was still super young! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"Ah." Yori nodded in understanding. "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, almost like us," Aidou admitted while closing the manga, his frustration subsiding while realization dawned on him. "Almost."

An advantage to having a genius vampire mind was the ability to recall memories easily. Using this, Aidou thought back to his moments with Yori, from the time he confessed, to her acceptance, and even to day when she allowed herself to be bitten by Yuuki, all so that she could turn into a vampire and live out her life with him.

"I'm thankful you agreed to be bitten, Yori, even if you have to deal with your thirst all the time. In exchange, I promise to find the cure as soon as I can!"

Yori's eyes lightened as she teased, "That's the millionth time you said that, Aidou. Also, deal with your thirst before you think of mine."

Aidou lifted an eyebrow, joining the banter with sarcasm, "So what you're saying behind those _highly_ cryptic words, is that you're offering your blood to me?"

Yori merely chucked a container of blood tablets at his head. "Don't push your luck," she said, though a playful smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

He grinned and stood up to hug her, his long arms wrapping itself around her thin body. From humorous to affectionate, their relationship had so many sides, capable of switching at any time. And they loved it.

"This is probably the billionth time I'm saying this, but -"

"I love you," Yori finished, as if she could read his mind. From knowing so much about him, she probably could.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, breathing her scent in. "That, and I'll always be here for you, especially when you're thirsty."

* * *

Yo! So I was super annoyed at the ending of VK, more particularly how Aidori came true but was never expounded on. Most of all, how YORI FREAKING DIED AT THE END.

I mean, couldn't she have been turned into a vampire first, then live her life with Aidou until he found the medicine to turn vampires into humans? It's the perfect solution, and yet we didn't get any of it!

So I wrote this drabble to vent out my frustrations :)


	2. A Grand Entrance

**Back with the second chapter! Let's say Aidou and Yori are in university right now.**

* * *

Aidou leaned against the wall, staring at the classrooms in front of him. He could see many heads turn to get a glimpse of him - a handsome stranger. He relaxed further, crossing a leg in front of the other. He'd always wondered how it was like to be a model, and now was his chance to practice.

_"Oh my gosh, who's that?"_

_"I know right? He's so good-looking!"_

_"Is he a model? Just look at him! How can he not be one?"_

_"Should I approach him?"_

The blonde's smirk widened. He could hear the whispers, no matter how softly the students thought they spoke. Speaking of students, where was that girl?

Aidou brought out his phone and texted, "YORI! Where are you? I'm right in front of your classroom! I've been waiting here for _so_ long!"

_"Oh my gosh, he's pouting! So cute!" _

_"That's it, you go to him first and I'll follow!"_

_"No way, I'm too shy! Anyway, it looks like he's waiting for someone!"_

Aidou immediately straightened up. He could smell lavender and honey in the air, a combination which he could point out anywhere. As he spotted a certain girl's chestnut-colored hair around the corner, his smirk was exchanged with a sincere smile.

"Aidou!" An expression of surprise and pleasure crossed her face as she stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, Yori, it wouldn't kill you to pick up your phone every once in a while." Aidou's smile widened, and he opened up his arms, welcoming her to hug him.

Yori paused for a moment, knowing that most of her schoolmates were "inconspicuously" watching them from the classroom windows. But the moment passed, and she dropped her school bag to run into Aidou's open arms.

"I missed you," she whispered, tightening her grasp around him. "Why did you come only now?"

Aidou buried his face into her head, breathing in her scent. He could hear gasps come from the students, but he ignored those. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now, right?"

"Idiot, you're such an idiot! You kept me waiting!"

"I know, but at least this won't be the last time I get to see you."

Yori broke away from the hug, confusion capturing her face. "What do you mean?"

Aidou smiled mischievously. "Well, let's just say that I turned in my transfer papers to the university office. I also may or may not see you tomorrow - as a classmate."

Yori's faced froze, then a second later it showed anger and, mostly, embarrassment.

"Then why did you make such a big entrance! Do you know that because of our hug, everyone will be asking what's our relationship?" she hissed.

Aidou waved a hand absentmindedly ignoring her words. Then, turning to face the classrooms beside them, he saw the student's heads stick themselves back inside, pretending they didn't see their intimate encounter.

"Hey!" Aidou shouted, commanding everyone's attention. "Yori's my girlfriend! So if any of you **dare **to make a move on her, you'll face me." He glared menacingly as he spoke the last words. "And I _promise _you won't like that."

There was a slight shiver in the air before Aidou changed his expression 180 degrees, smiling brightly.

"Well then, see you tomorrow everyone!"

* * *

"Hey Aidou?"

"Yes, Yori?"

"Since when was I your girlfriend?"

"Since you didn't object when I told all your classmates."

"That's a horrible way to confess."

"I guess. But at least you know how I feel, right?"

"No."

"I love you."

"...Me too."


	3. Intellectual Challenges

**Hello! In this chapter, I wanted to portray the serious part of Aidou and Yori's relationship. All I ask now is for you to respect my opinions in this chapter :)**

* * *

"You don't understand, WWII didn't have to end by dropping the atomic bombs in Japan."

"But the war wouldn't have ended otherwise, right? Japan was too stubborn until the end."

"Are you even Japanese? All we wanted was to keep our emperor. A few more negotiations and considerations would've saved millions of lives!"

"And do you think the alternative - an invasion of Japanese homelands - would've solved the problem? The government would be more convinced to surrender if the attack was more unique and destructive."

"You think of casualties as a number, and not as individual people! Didn't you watch Barefoot Gen? Don't you know how horrifying the bombings were!"

Right when the debate was about to get more vigorous, Yuuki stuck her head through the door and commented, "Uh, guys, I think you should stop fighting!"

Aidou and Yori glared at the door and replied simultaneously, "Don't interrupt us!"

"Hey!" Yuuki shrugged. "Look at the bright side: at least these debates stimulate your relationship!"

The two let her words sink in before turning to each other.

"Pacifists?" Aidou let out his hand.

"Pacifists." Yori shook it.

* * *

Challenging each other, they realized, was something unique to the both of them.

Not everyone was as mature enough as Yori and as smart as Aidou.

No, they were unique.


End file.
